Naruto the Shinigami of Konoha
by Wacko12
Summary: At the age of five one Naruto Uzumaki awakens an ancient power once lost within him upon entering the abandon Uzumaki Temple. Now with the Kyuubi, his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, and the memories of his ancestor Ichigo Kurosaki, and his fellow Shinigami and Konoha Shinobi, behind Naruto sets out to become the greatest legend in history. Minor bashing and no major parings
1. Awaken under the Moon

**This was inspired by the many stories of Corruptmonk who was kind enough to give me some advice in doing this. Note all other Zanpakuto besides Naruto's are purely fanmade! Anyhow read, review and enjoy!**

**Somewhere along the outskirts of Konoha**

Walking through the forest in the rainy night was a young blonde hair boy, who appeared to be no more then five or six, wearing a white shirt with a red round swirl symbol on the front of his shirt, black pants and sandals while he had a blue backpack on. The only noticeable features were that he had black whisker marks on his cheeks and a sad look was showing in his blue eyes with barely restrained tears leaking out.

Just an hour or two ago young Naruto, with what little belongings he had, had been thrown out of the orphanage by the owner, an old lady who looked like she needed to be put into solitary confinement due to the multiple times she showed erratic anger (seriously, who puts someone like that in charge of a place that took in parentless children?) When that happened Naruto had contemplated of going to the large round tower, the Hokage Tower, where his jiji worked at and would most likely be or the very least the small ramen stand where the nice little family worked at.

However that plan had several problems: The first one was that it was nighttime and the roads looked different at night then in the morning. The second was that it was raining with bits of thunder, the latter scaring the poor young blonde and making him unable to navigate properly. And the last one was that somehow his force departure from the orphanage had spread quickly and several mobs of civilians and shinobi had been form and were hunting for him this instant. That one had forced Naruto to try several different paths to reach the Hokage tower and with all three of those things combine, the young blonde found himself in his current situation; cold, tired, hungry, confused and scared.

"What did I do to them anyway to be hated?" Naruto mumbled to himself weakly as he stopped walking to try and get a grasp of his surrounding. He had a feeling that he was no longer in Konoha's walls, which was in someway good considering the fact that mobs were looking for him. Having to avoid beatings since he was three, Naruto had developed a survival instinct that was rare for a boy his age too have. Though it was certainly helpful as it made him realize that he should find a place to get out of the rain and sleep too. He could find a way back into Konoha and to his jiji in the morning when there was light. 'If I could just find a shack or something.' Naruto wished.

As if answering his wish lightning flash briefly, startling Naruto. But at that brief moment Naruto spotted something that he hadn't seen before. It was some sort of manmade structure just a few distances before him and while the night had once again took over he could still make out its silhouette. Taking out a flashlight he 'borrowed' from the orphanage staff (He would've used it when looking for the Hokage but he was worried the light might attract the mob) Naruto shined the path before him and headed towards the structure, moving at a fast but careful pace.

When he arrived Naruto found out that the structure was actually an abandon temple. While it still looked like it was in good shape, the evidence of vines growing over it and the large amounts of dust and various areas of peeled paint was a sign that this place hasn't been used for a long time. What caught his interest however was that the temple was almost covered with the same swirling crests that Naruto had on his shirt and seen in many places within Konoha.

His curiosity however was overcome by Naruto's needs to get into shelter and out of the rain so without further ado he entered the temple. To his surprise the torches within the temple were still alit despite it being abandoned. Nevertheless he was grateful for the extra light, since all he had was a flashlight for light, and began to unpack and pulled out a blue blanket and some traveling rations, both of which he 'borrowed' from several areas. Naruto was grateful for the lit torches, as his blanket alone wouldn't have been enough to keep him warm. He had just pulled the blanket over him, laying his head on the backpack as a pillow and was seconds away from closing his eyes when a voice suddenly spoke, **"Naruto…"**

Surprised Naruto bolted upwards, sleep forgotten. He scanned the room wildly, worried that someone, maybe one of the mobs, had entered the temple and found him. But while he saw no person in sight, something did catch the young boy's attention. At the centre of the temple, a podium of some sort, were dozen of oni-masks hanging on it but unlike the rest of the temple, they all looked intact though dusty. In front of it were black flames that were still alit and looked to be almost protecting the masks kind of. The masks were also hanging beneath three connected symbols that Naruto had seen outside the temple too.

But what seem to draw Naruto's attention were the black flames for some reason. The way they moved around, almost dancing, entranced him as he walked closer towards the flames. When he was directly in front of them the voice he heard spoke again. **"Can you hear me? Naruto Uzumaki…"**

"Yes I can hear you." Naruto replied meekly, wondering if he wasn't going crazy.

"**Then I can say that it is good to see you again…"** The voice replied.

That caught Naruto by surprise. "Again? But I don't think I ever met talking black flames before."

"**We have known each other a long time ago, where we fought together as well. Though back then you were someone else and with a different name too." **The voice said. **"If you want to remember then reach into the flames and you shall remember."**

Okay, now Naruto was wondering if he was going crazy. Even if they were black, flames were flames and if he put his hand into it then it would be seriously burned. As if reading the young blonde's mind, the voice said, **"You have nothing to fear Naruto Uzumaki. For these flames are but a fraction of my power. And my power is your power. Now reach in and awaken them!"**

With a sudden adrenaline of courage surging through his veins Naruto shot his hand forward into the flames. And as the voice said, the flames did not hurt. Actually the moment he stuck his entire hand in he felt something solid hidden within the flames. Getting a firm grip on it Naruto began to pull it but it only moved a few inches, like it was testing him or something. Annoyed Naruto put his left hand into the flames and now with both hands gripping it he pulled once more, except harder.

He was rewarded with the object, or objects, finally coming out of the flames. The objects turned out to be dual katana, one in each hand, with clean silver blades with similar round black guards and grey wrapped handles. But before Naruto could admire them any further the black flames, almost as if missing the swords, jumped out and surrounded Naruto entirely in a dome of black flames, cutting the boy off from the outside world in a dome of darkness. But for some reason, Naruto did not feel afraid by the black flames around him. In fact he seemed to be relaxed, as if the flames, or what made them, were familiar too him. And soon the voice spoke again, **"We are together again Naruto Uzumaki, descendant of Ichigo Kurosaki, the last King of Souls and most powerful Shinigami! Now raise your blades and say my name! Say the name of your Zanpakuto and receive your birthright!"**

As if knowing what the voice was saying, Naruto immediately raised both swords above his head. And then once making them cross each other like an X he said loudly, "Shout Loudly and Shine Brightly…" And the blades began radiating black energy with the black flames being absorbed into them as Naruto said one final word, "Zangetsu!"

**Hokage Tower**

An ANBU Captain, who was delivering a report about having round up another mob, took a brief glance at the Sandaime Hokage, the man he was reporting too, before leaving. Though the aged Hokage didn't show it the feeling he was radiating off was all but clear to the ANBU and anyone else with brain cells: The Hokage was angry.

As the ANBU left Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage reflected on the current situation. When he first got word of the several mobs moving around the village he knew that they were looking for Naruto, the current Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the son of the deceased Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki and who had become a surrogate grandson to the old Hokage. Immediately Hiruzen sent one of his most trusted ANBU, Weasel, to head towards the orphanage and bring Naruto to the mansion, where he would be safe until the Hokage could calm all the madness.

However when Weasel, or to be more precise a shadow clone of Weasel, and reported that Naruto had been forcefully kicked out by the matron of the orphanage, the Hokage was not please, not pleased at all. After listening to the bias and stupid reason from the woman, whom the Hokage noticed wasn't running on all pistons, Hiruzen had her taken away for some time with Ibiki and Anko and then send her to a retirement home. He would find a new person to be put in charge of the orphanage later. Right now he was focus on having his ANBU and Jonins calm down the mobs and arresting them for disturbing the peace, rebelling against his shinobi and trying to kill an innocent boy that they stupidly thought was the Kyuubi.

And that was when Hiruzen felt it; a massive burst of…well he wasn't sure if it was chakra but it felt similar to it and it was powerful. He looked out the window in his office was not only surprise too see that the rain had stopped, but there wasn't even a single cloud or star in the sky just pitch black darkness. Outside his office everyone else in the village, shinobi and civilians alike, part or not part of the mobs, had stopped what they were doing and looked up in fear at the sky while at the same time felt the massive surge of power that was apparently coming from the sky.

And just as it had begun, the massive pressure disappeared, including the pitch-black sky. In fact it look like, what Hiruzen could think of, black energy was sucked downwards from the sky, once more revealing the stars, the clouds and now a full moon, glowing brightly then ever before. The Hokage was about to summon an ANBU team to check out the source of the pressure when a familiar voice spoke from behind.

"Hi Jiji!" Naruto's voice shouted. Hiruzen spun around in surprise upon seeing his surrogate grandson; he hadn't detected the young blonde at all! Him, the Sandaime Hokage, known as the Professor and God of Shinobi who survived three shinobi wars couldn't detect the presence of a five-year old boy with no shinobi training whatsoever! He didn't know whether to be happy that Naruto was alive and okay or confused of how the child got into his office.

Naruto noticed his jiji's stunned look and asked with child curiosity, "Uh, jiji are you okay?"

That seemed to snap the Hokage out of his stupor. But that's when he noticed that Naruto had a backpack being held in his right hand while strapped to his back were two identical swords. "Um Naruto-kun where did you get those swords?" Hiruzen asked, sort of worried that his five-year old grandson had weapons on him that could hurt him.

Naruto looked to his side to take a look at his swords before turning back to the old Hokage. "This is my Zanpakuto Zangetsu. And you won't believe what happened to me!"

And with that a new legend of a long lost power was born that day.

**Just to let you know besides Zangetsu there will be no more canon-Zanpakuto unless I decide too. All other Zanpakuto from other Shinigami will be fanon just like the characters. However if you think there should be other canon-Zanpakuto then either leave a review or PM me of which one and you reasons. I was thinking of doing maybe Suzumushi since I kind of think it was a cool Zanpakuto along with Shinso and maybe Sode no Shirayuki. Also not all of them will have Bankai. Anyway leave me a review and thanks again to Corruptmonk! Hope you update soon and next chapter you will see what Naruto's Zangetsu shikai looks like.**


	2. History of the Shinigami

**Well I like to thank for the reviews so far and too answer the question if other Naruto-Canon Characters will receive Zanpakuto then the answer is no. Originally I was planning on doing it for just Tenten since I felt like a melee-type Zanpakuto would fit her, but later on I decided not too because I felt that it would be better to just have Naruto be the only canon-character with a Zanpakuto while the rest are OC. **

**Just to let you know that there will be other Zanpakuto-types besides the ones in the manga and anime. Lastly the history of the Shinigami will be revealed in this story though it will be different due to trying to fit in with the Naruto universe**

**Anyway without further delay here it is. Read, enjoy and review!**

**Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, rubbed his temples for the twentieth before taking another large gulp of sake. A lot had happened last night, since it was now the morning, and it all had to do with the six-year old blonde hair boy sleeping on the couch with his dual swords, or Zanpakuto as they were called, leaning against the same couch. Right now it was only Hiruzen and Naruto in the room as he had dismissed his ANBU guard and placed privacy seals within the room. He put the ANBU in charge to regain order while having the ANBU commander inform Shikaku Nara, the Jonin Commander of the events last night. Right now the small amount of info he got from Naruto, along with the large energy felt last night, which was revealed to have come from Naruto, were more important.

As he put his sake cup back down he took another glance at the two swords that had changed over the night when Naruto entered his office. Now, while they still identical to one another, the swords had taken on the appearance of what appeared to be two large black Khyber Knife blades with the edges being a dark red. The handles were longer, looking like either one or two hands could hold them, were black with the swords having no cross guards whatsoever. The last bit was the extending from the bottom of each handle were black chains that wrapped around each of Naruto's arms respectively with the end having what appear to be red fur. And no matter what he tried, the Hokage couldn't seem to be able to untangle the chains from Naruto's arm, or like they couldn't come off.

(A/N: Try and imagine the blades being similar to the larger sword of Ichigo's new dual Zanpakuto, except without the hollow part like the smaller sword of the pair. And the handle looking like the one for Yhwach's sword and the chains wrapped around his arms like with Kratos from Gods of War)

Also Hiruzen recalled the words that Naruto had said before collapsing in exhaustion. Apparently whatever had happened completely exhausted the boy though he managed to reveal everything that had happened; him finding the Uzumaki Temple, gaining his Zanpakuto that belonged to his ancestor and now he was a Shinigami or something with abilities similar to the Death God. But the last part was that Zangetsu, the boy's Zanpakuto, would be speaking with Hiruzen while Naruto recovered.

"_The only problem is how am I supposed to speak with a sword?" _Hiruzen asked himself as he kept studying the swords.

As if answering his question, the room became darker much to Hiruzen's surprise since the ceiling lamp was still on though the light bulb seemed to be letting off a different shade of light, red to be exact. Remaining calm thanks to his shinobi experience, Hiruzen checked to make sure Naruto was still in the room. But when he turned too look at the sleeping blonde he saw to his surprise that someone was standing between the Hokage and the boy.

It was a man by the looks of it and a tall one too, around the same size as his student Jiraiya and the Akimichi Clan Head Choza or maybe slightly taller then those two. However unlike them this man was more lean-built and had the features of a middle-age man. His skin was pale, had high cheekbones, a stubble and long ragged black hair with brown highlights that went down to his neck but for some reason was blowing towards the left by some invisible breeze. The man's attire consisted of what appeared to be a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, which was underneath a long amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that appeared to flare into ragged ends. He also had black pants, low-heeled boots and wore brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses over his eyes, which were currently closed.

However despite his appearance, Hiruzen could feel the power radiating off of him even if it was a bit foreign. Retaining his composure while thinking of how to handle this man if he turned out to be an enemy, Hiruzen spoke first. "Who are you and how did you get here?" The man asked in a tone that showed why he was picked to become the Sandaime Hokage.

The man said nothing at first but after a few seconds of silence he opened eyes, revealing them to be brown. "My name is Zangetsu, and I was once the Zanpakuto of Ichigo Kurosaki and now the Zanpakuto of Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo's descendants. And we have much too talk about Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Hiruzen suddenly understood what Naruto meant that his Zanpakuto would be speaking with him. But still this was something that Hiruzen had a hard time understanding. "How is this even possible?" The Professor asked in utter awe and confusion.

"I would appreciate if you did not compare us Zanpakuto to other weapons Hiruzen Sarutobi." Zangetsu said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "We have our own souls along with unique shapes and powers based off our Shinigami's soul. Along with having our own soul we possess a true form within our Shinigami's inner world, where we are right now; within Naruto's inner world."

Hiruzen's eyes widened upon being told that he was inside Naruto's mind but Zangetsu had continued speaking, "Normally for anyone else to even come in here they need to have both permission from Naruto and myself along with making physical contact with me or Naruto. However due to Naruto currently resting since he needs time to adjust to Ichigo's memories as well as our combined large powers, I am able to bring you in here while casting an illusion to the real world."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow but decided to file it for later and instead asked another question. "And the swords, er, Zanpakuto? May I ask why they have taken on that form?"

"The form they are in now is my Shikai form, the true form of the Zanpakuto. The reason they are like that is due to the fact that Naruto has vast spiritual power yet cannot control it yet, so I remain in a constant release state. Hopefully when he has mastered to control his power he can keep them in their sealed form." Zangetsu replied automatically.

Deciding to follow along Hiruzen nodded though Zangetsu could feel that the Hokage was still on guard just in case. "Since you're here and speaking on Naruto-kun's behalf then I can ask you what I want to know, correct?"

"Indeed" Zangetsu said. "However I will not tell you what you _want_ to know, only what you _need_ to know, for both Naruto's sake as to protect him from those who would use his powers for their own, like your former teammates and the Civilian Council." The spirit noticed Hiruzen's shock. "Despite being in isolation for so long I have watched over Naruto, waiting for when he and I would be united. At the same time I know that at the hands of the Civilian Council and the Elders, the latter, especially Danzo who wants him for a weapon, have ruined his life. What do you suppose they would do if they heard about Naruto's newfound powers?"

Hiruzen couldn't deny what the man, er, spirit said. For a long time the Civilian Council, full of greedy people, has been a thorn in his side even before he declared Minato his successor. And after Minato's death and his reinstatement as Hokage, the council used that small gap to gain influence within the village, set on securing and elevating their own positions, making Naruto's life miserable and who knows what else.

And then there were the Elders, Hiruzen's former teammates who have sided alongside the Civilian Council, going against him while at the same time preaching about Naruto's training to control the Kyuubi, especially Danzo, who just wanted the boy as a mindless weapon for his ROOT program, even though Hiruzen disbanded that program years ago. The Hokage knew that the program was still active despite his orders, yet Hiruzen had no evidence for that meaning he couldn't touch Danzo. If they learned of Naruto's new powers then the outcomes would be the Civilian Council calling for the boy's blood and with Danzo going to extreme to abduct Naruto into his program forcefully. That was something that Hiruzen could not allow.

With a burning determination in his eyes Hiruzen looked back at Zangetsu, the spirit understanding the silent message the Hokage was sending him. "Good, because as of now, neither Naruto nor I will stand for such action. Since you now understand then I will tell you the history of the Shinigami and their relationship with Shinobi. Everything else you wish to learn will be revealed to you by Naruto when he awakens from sorting through Ichigo's memories."

When Zangetsu finished that sentence images began to flash through Hiruzen's eyes and the Hokage watcehed as the Zanpakuto Spirit spoke, "Long ago before the word chakra ever existed, the entire world was watched and protected by a place known as Soul Society, ruled by a powerful entity called the King of Souls, a god in his own right. Soul Society was a realm that was part of this world yet at the same time resided in its own dimension and was also known as the afterlife as the residents of Soul Society were souls. The capital of this world was known as Seireitei and the military was called the Gotei 13. The soldiers of Gotei 13 along with the rest of the occupants of Seireitei were the Shinigami, souls that had spiritual powers allowing them to do things that others would deem godlike. Along with those spiritual powers they possessed long lives, enhanced durability and finally the weapon shared with all Shinigami called the Zanpakuto, weapons unique to them as they are created by the owner's soul within the sword."

Hiruzen saw a brief flash of several Shinigami fighting against large creatures of different appearances. The only thing that they had in common was their white mask like faces and the holes in their chests. "The duties of the Shinigami, along with protecting Seireitei, were to help guide the souls of the deceased to either Soul Society, for those who have been good in life, or to Hell for those who have committed evil deeds as humans. Another responsibility was the cleansing of Hollows, the creatures you had just seen, evil spirits born from Human souls that have stayed too long in the Human World after their death. They live to devour other souls to increase their power. When a Shinigami kills a Hollow, the creature returns back into a human soul and is sent to Soul Society, unless they committed evil deeds as a human and thus are sent to Hell."

Suddenly Zangetsu frowned as the images around them changed to ones of war with people fighting and dying. "But that all changed 3,000 years ago when the Quincy, a race of spiritually aware humans, rose and began war with Soul Society. The war brought much death to both sides, Shinigami and Quincy alike, along with casualties of humans and souls that had no spiritual powers. The war reached a turning point when the Quincy Emperor killed his millennia archenemy, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain-Commander and founder of the Gotei 13. The war began to turn towards the Quincy's favor until a human, born with the blood of the Quincy and the powers of Shinigami and Hollows appeared. This human was Ichigo Kurosaki and he was able to defeat the Quincy Emperor and ended the war. Soon after he became the new King of Souls, with his predecessor passing down the title and power before vanishing from existence."

Hiruzen felt like there was more. "I assume that a war of such magnitude didn't come without consequences." The Hokage commented.

"Indeed" Zangetsu said before continuing. "Though the Quincy suffered losses so great that they were almost extinct, many Shinigami had died along with Soul Society and Seireitei being in ruin. Worse Hollows and Arrancar that had survived the assault from the Quincy were rampaging across the Human World due to the lack of Shinigami to stop them. And the Human world itself was in disarray, falling into chaos because of the war. In a last ditch attempt to bring order to the world, Ichigo Kurosaki with his newfound powers, broke down the walls that divided Soul Society and the Human World. Though this act would be considered madness, it actually in fact help as Shinigami were able to protect humans, guide them to recovery and furthermore banished Hollows and Arrancar to areas where they would couldn't bring harm to the humans. However over the years as Shinigami mingled with humans their numbers dwindled until there were none left…until now that is." With this Zangetsu turned slightly to look at the sleeping Naruto. "With Naruto now awakening his Shinigami power, the power of his ancestor Ichigo Kurosaki to be precise, more people will awaken Shinigami powers all over the world, bringing back the powers once loss for three millennia."

Hiruzen was quite shock to hear this and then when he realized the impact that this would have on the world and chuckled inwardly. _'You sure don't do things halfway do you Naruto?'_ Hiruzen said to himself when another question came up. "You said that there was a connection between the Shinigami and Shinobi, what is that?"

Zangetsu looked at the Hokage before replying. "The spiritual energy that Shinigami uses, also called Reiyoku, and chakra that shinobi as well as samurais use, are both the same thing; sources of energy found within a person." When he said that the Hokage had a shock look on his face at this revelation but allowed Zangetsu to continue. "As I said before Shinigami began to mingle with humans though a few stayed with each other. This caused their descendants to be born with small spiritual energy within them. However it was only when the man known as the Rikudou Sennin, a direct descendant of Ichigo actually, was born 1,000 years ago and discovered a new way to use the inner energies within people and renamed it Chakra. He used books and scrolls left by his family to expand this discovery over the world. In fact your ninja techniques, jutsu, are actually another version of the techniques used by Shinigami, called Kido."

For next few minutes Hiruzen listened to Zangetsu who told him what the Hokage needed know. Then the darkness began to fade away, going back into Zangetsu. As the room returned to normal Hiruzen looked back at Zangetsu, with the Zanpakuto spirit saying, "You know what you need to know. Now if you want to protect Naruto and help bring back the Shinigami, then put the Council in its place and show them why you were chosen for the mantle of Hokage."

And with that Zangetsu disappeared, leaving Hiruzen back in the real world inside his office with only the sleeping Naruto as his company. After a minute or two to digest what he just learned Hiruzen called out to his secretary to call in the council, lateness was not an option. If one was looking carefully you could see a rekindle inferno in the old Hokage's eyes.

**Council Room (An Hour Later)**

It was safe to say that Konoha had begun a change and the first people to know it were the members of the Konoha Council. Besides the Civilian Council and Elders the third group was the Shinobi Council, which was made up of the clan heads of Konoha's main clans. Said clans consisted of the Nara Clan, Aburame Clan, Akimichi Clan, Hyuuga Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Sarutobi Clan, Uchiha Clan and the Kurama Clan. The Kurama Clan wasn't as large as the other clans but was still notable enough to have their own position in the council. The Senju clan was vacant since its only member, Tsunade, had left the village years ago and Hiruzen Sarutobi represented the Sarutobi Clan along with being the Hokage.

When the Hokage sat down he was hit by a barrage of questions concerning the, as the civilian council put it, the unnecessary detainment of villagers and the strange energy felt across the village. The Hokage let this go on for a few more seconds before releasing a large dose of killing intent over the entire council though more towards the Civilian Council and the Elders. To many this was an entirely different person; gone was the meek Sandaime Hokage that took the position after the Kyuubi attack, here was now the Professor and Shinobi no Kami who fought and survived all three Great Shinobi Wars and he had come back with like a furious inferno.

He then began reminding the council, the civilian side along with the Elders, that they were his advisors and did not make decisions for him and anymore actions of the kind would be consider treason. The civilians of course tried to argue but the Hokage managed to shut them down good and any other attempts stopped when the Elders tried to speak up. That only got them having a sword being held to their neck from one of the hidden ANBU, a reminder that trying to go against the Hokage was treason. Hiruzen then added that the his reasons for arresting numerous people in the mobs, that he found out were started by the Civilian Council, earning them another chewing out, were that because not only were they causing village riots, disturbing the peace and injuring several bystanders, but were hunting down a six year old boy who had been kicked out of the orphanage. The name of said boy was not needed since the entire council knew whom the Hokage was referring too.

"Now that you've decided to shut your traps I can get down to the more important matters." Hiruzen said, ignoring the small glares from the Civilian side and the snickers from the Shinobi side. "As I'm sure you all recall the massive energy we felt last night?" He waited a second as people nodded their heads but continued before small conversations could begin. "The source of that power came from young Naruto-kun himself upon awakening his Shinigami powers." Hiruzen said. He knew it was a risky move revealing how Naruto had become a being with spiritual powers but the Hokage had only plan on revealing that and the Zanpakuto, and exclude the history lesson and the other races he had learned from Zangetsu. The spirit had agreed that it would be better for Naruto to help him with that stuff at a later date.

And as the Hokage expected the entire council burst into pandemonium, with the Civilian side preaching that it was some sort of 'demon trickery' the Elders, well Koharu and Homura, were talking to one another while Danzo had a glint in his eye. Hiruzen knew that the warhawk was planning something that concerned his surrogate grandson and had planned for something like that. However what piqued Hiruzen's interest were the clan heads, all of them seem to be in deep thoughts though now and then they were converse with one another.

Curious to hear what they were speaking about Hiruzen turned towards the clan heads. "I noticed that the Shinobi side has been relatively quiet since I announced this. Is there something I should know?" The Hokage asked, ceasing all other voices.

The clan heads, realizing that eyes were on them, looked at one another. Then as if silently voting of who should speak for them, Shikaku Nara replied, "While we admit that hearing that Naruto has Shinigami powers surprised us, we were wondering if Naruto was carrying a weapon, a sword to be exact, that was called a Zanpakuto?"

Hiruzen blinked, caught somewhat unaware of the question. It would seem that the clans had some knowledge of the Shinigami. Perhaps this could be beneficial for his plan in helping Naruto. "Yes he did in fact though I am curious to know where you got such information?"

Tsume Inuzuka spoke this time. "Though vague, I recalled reading about people with the name Shinigami in my clan records, near the beginning of the Clan's history. They talked how we were descended from some of these Shinigami the most notable one within the Inuzuka records was a powerful Shinigami by the name of Sajin Komamura."

The other clan heads were murmuring the same thing while the Elders were in deep thought, recalling reading about similar things too and the civilian council were wondering if there was something they could get from this new revelation. Hiruzen was also unaware of the possibility that the shinobi clans of today might have some kind of connection to the Shinigami. Though Zangetsu did mention that chakra originated from Reiyoku that Shinigami used, he didn't mention anything about clans being descended from Shinigami. Perhaps he didn't know that part or merely left it out, either way Hiruzen made a note to check up on his clan archives later.

Anyway seeing how the majority of the clan heads were pleased by this revelation without Hiruzen trying to convince them, Hokage decided to move onto phase three of his plan. Clearing his throat and gaining everyone's attention, "Anyway now that has been revealed I would like to move forward with placing Naruto-kun under the Shinobi Council protection so that he can master his new powers. All agreed?" He watched as automatically the entire Shinobi Council raised their hands in approval. "Well that went quick."

"Hey what about us?" A civilian council member asked.

Hiruzen fixed the man a glare before replying, "Well obviously when I say that he should be placed under the Shinobi Council protection, then that means only said council can vote on that, not the Civilian side nor the Elders." Then he turned towards Shibi Aburame who appeared to have a question in mind. "Yes Shibi-san?"

"I assume that you have some way of teaching Naruto-san how to control his powers since being a Shinigami his power differs from ours Hokage-sama?" The Aburame Clan Head said.

Hiruzen nodded, verifying Shibi's question. "Yes I forgot to mention that apparently Naruto-kun's Zanpakuto was originally wielded by his ancestor, Ichigo Kurosaki also known as the King of Souls." He paused a moment to look at the shocked faces of the council at this revelation before continuing. "As such he has received his ancestor's memories and is slowly relearning I guess the correct word would be, how to use his newfound powers. That is not to say that he might still need a few tips now and then along with any background information he can acquire such as copies of the ones in each clan archive. I assume it won't be a problem of acquiring copies of those certain parts correct?" He asked as he looked at the clan heads. They all nodded in agreement though a few mentioned to discuss further into detail about it. Hiruzen merely nodded and added, "but I believe that he will be able to master his Shinigami powers and Zanpakuto quickly."

Though oblivious to the others, Shikaku Nara felt that the Hokage was hiding several key factors relating to this topic. He wasn't considered a genius for nothing, which is why he felt to keep quiet as the Hokage clearly had reasons for leaving some parts out, most likely concerning Naruto's safety. If the Hokage wanted to inform them then he would do so, so Shikaku did not say anything and the Nara had a feeling that the old Hokage knew that he, Shikaku, would catch on.

Hiruzen was about to close the meeting when Danzo raised his hand. "Yes Elder Danzo?" Hiruzen asked, outwardly curious to what the warhawk had to say, though inwardly he knew but just played along.

"Yes I would like to pass the motion of putting Naruto Uzumaki under the Clan Restoration Act" He said with a hint of smugness in his tone. He ignored the glares that some of the Clan Heads were giving him and the smirks that the civilian members had. With the Kyuubi jinchuuriki having acquiring a powerful ability then it would be easy for Danzo to sway the civilian council to his side to place Naruto into the CRA, never mind the fact that he had the Kyuubi in him. Danzo would get an army of powerful Shinigami soldiers and if he moved carefully control over the jinchuuriki himself.

However unbeknownst to the one-eyed man, he had played right into Hiruzen's trap. A trap to both foils this plan of the CRA as well as put Danzo in his place. Putting on his acting face Hiruzen asked, "Interesting might I ask why for such a proposal?"

Danzo looked at his former rival with a small grin. "This Shinigami powers as well as this Zanpakuto would both be considered bloodlines correct?"

Hiruzen scratched his chin, his acting face still on. "Well while I did not get the full details I guess they could be considered one." No one noticed the small smirk on Shikaku's face as he figured out what the Sandaime Hokage was planning but just watched.

"Then there is your reason and since we have already learned that these Shinigami are powerful, by placing the boy in the CRA we would have a larger group of Shinigami making Konoha once more the strongest of the Five Great Villages."

"Well in regarding your statement of how more Shinigami will make our village stronger, I would like to remind you that certain people might disagree with that." Hiruzen said, glancing at the clan heads that were glaring at Danzo, feeling offended at his earlier comment. "Furthermore despite your reasons Danzo-san, I'm afraid that won't be possible." Hiruzen said, causing all eyes to focus on him. "The reasons are that not only would it be useless due to the nature of the topic at hand but also stupid, no, suicidal as well."

"And what do you mean by useless?" Danzo asked with his eye narrowed.

"Well quite simply from what we know so far, there's a fifty-fifty chance that this won't be pass down to Naruto-kun's children. Take the Shodaime Hokage for example; he possessed the bloodline Mokuton yet no one else in his clan, including his brother, children or grandchildren have shown signs of it. So in other words we don't know for sure if any of Naruto's children will have it." Hiruzen explain with a calm look on his face and then continued before Danzo could retort. "And yes I know that elemental bloodlines aren't always passed on we still cannot exclude the fact that there is a chance that some if all won't gain Shinigami powers and a Zanpakuto. Furthermore in relation to it being stupid/suicidal, the CRA is voluntary, meaning its Naruto-kun's decision and it won't be happening anytime soon that's for sure since he's only six."

"Then we will merely force him into the CRA when he is older!" A civilian council member said, his arrogance and greed blinding him from logic and reason. Several other civilian members nodded in agreement before they were silence by killing intent from not just the Hokage but surprisingly some of the clan heads too, especially Tsume, said woman bearing her fangs a little to add to the intimidation.

"Like hell we're going to let you force such a thing on a child!" Tsume barked loudly. In this situation her clan's dog traits activated, the one with protecting pups from abuse, like she and her some members of her clan had tried to do for Naruto when he was younger such as wanting to adopt him into the Inuzuka clan. But the Civilian Council with the backing of the Elders overruled their attempts along with the attempts of the Aburame, Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka Clans all of them knowing that Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi with a few knowing who his parents were. Hell even Mikoto Uchiha tried to adopt the blonde since she could easily tell that Naruto was the son of her dear friend Kushina and her husband Minato. However her husband Fugaku, despite understanding her reasons, convinced that it would cause suspicion towards them. It didn't stop her from checking on Naruto now and then but that's a story for another time.

"I also have to disagree with forcing such a thing on anyone." Hiashi Hyuuga said with a hint of emotions in his voice, surprising some of the civilian council members though not the Hokage and the other clan heads. In the past things like the CRA did not really concern Hiashi that much. But ever since the failed abduction attempt by Kumo on his eldest daughter, with said village planning on turning her into a breeder, along with his brother's sacrifice, Hiashi had begun to show signs of being very much against things like the CRA or turning someone into a breeding factory.

Seeing how a fight, a one-sided fight to be exact, was close to happening, Hiruzen flared some chakra to regain everyone's attention. Once that was done he spoke looking at the council member who had so arrogantly announced of forcing Naruto into the CRA. "To respond to your statement councilmember need I remind as I said only a few minutes or so ago, though you obviously weren't listening" This earned some snickers from a few of the clan heads, though Tsume laughed out loud. "The CRA is voluntary and is Naruto-kun's decision if he wishes to partake in it." The councilmember was about to say something but Hiruzen knew what it was and stopped him right there. "And before you think about having the village's shinobi to force Naruto-kun, I would like to remind you all that the shinobi answer to me and me alone. Anything else would be considered an act of treason in the form of rebellion against my authority. Unless there are shinobi whom I'm not aware of that follow the orders of someone else in this village?" He asked as he gazed around the room but lingered on Danzo a few seconds longer. The warhawk looked a little nervous since the question was mostly directed towards him with the underlying message of 'I know your little secret' but this was not noticed by anyone else.

"And while we're on the topic of authority." The Hokage added. "Need I remind you that the Nidaime Hokage and the Fire Daimyo at the time not only decreed that the CRA would be voluntary but if anyone tries to force it on another there would be severe repercussions. Furthermore even by someway you would try and force it on him, do you think Naruto-kun would let you?" Seeing the confused looks on their faces Hiruzen elaborated. "We have here someone who has the power of a lost ancient group of people whose abilities might surpass our own and wields a weapon of equal power with the memories of his ancestor. Combined with what we felt last night, his 'tenant', along the boy's stubbornness and determination, do you think we could force him to do anything with suffering a few injuries or lost limbs? No we couldn't because let me tell you after this change Naruto is not going to take the abuse anymore from anyone, no matter their stature." Hiruzen said, changing the part that the warning came from Naruto instead of Zangetsu. No point of revealing that the Zanpakuto had a living spirit within it unless it was necessary.

When he finished his reasons, the Civilian Council and Elders knew that they were beat and dropped the subject of the CRA. The Clan Heads seemed pretty pleased with this as well as the Hokage, who could now move on to cleaning up any other messes done to his village. "Well with that done and said I believe that this meeting is adjourned and I will want the copies of any information on the Shinigami in the afternoon. And this is not to be repeated to the village until I decide that it can. Dismiss."

**Well that takes care of the second chapter (and the Civilian Council hehehe). Hope you all liked this and the new form I gave Zangetsu's shikai. Also just to let you know the parts like the red colored edges and the red fur on the chain's ends were caused by the Kyuubi's influence since he's sealed inside of Naruto. But that will be revealed later on. Review!**

**Write Wacko!**

**Wacko12**


	3. Timeskip and Wave Country

**It's the third chapter! Yeah! Want to let all of you know that this takes like nine years later so this chapter will be like the beginning of the Wave Arc from the series. My reason is because I figured that it would be better just to get to the part where the more exciting stuff happens. Also since it's a massive timeskip there will be other Shinigami with only a few of them knowing Bankai and that Naruto will be two years older then the other Rookies so he's like fourteen right now. Don't worry there will be brief summaries of what happened during the timeskip so don't get all confused. You can only get confused if I want you too (hehehe). Anyway without further delay read, review and enjoy!**

**Nine Years Later, deep within the forest of Konoha, near the village's outskirts, the Uzumaki Temple now Shinigami Headquarters/Compound**

Fourteen year-old Naruto Uzumaki woke up from his bed, letting out a yawn and stretching his arms too. He looked at one of the two windows in his bedroom for the past nine years. Even now he still had to admit that it gave him a good view of the large forest area of Konoha. As he did his mind once more went back to how his new life started.

Nine years ago when he awakened his Shinigami powers, along with his Zanpakuto and his ancestor's memories, Naruto knew he had a lot of work to do. Fortunately he had his Zanpakuto spirit Zangetsu and his jiji and Ichigo's memories, Naruto was able to get things done on his list very quickly with the first bit being setting up a compound for himself and other Shinigami. The place he chose was none other then the Uzumaki Temple, with Naruto's reasons being that it was large enough to house several people since it was the same place where Kushina stayed before she married Minato (Yes Naruto now knew everything of his heritage including the Kyuubi, though he did yell at his jiji for lying to him. The Hokage just took it since he knew he had it coming). The second reason was because its where Naruto discovered his Zanpakuto and felt that it would be a symbolic place for future Shinigami to live.

However it wouldn't be until he was eight when he was able to move the large facility into the village since the Hokage didn't want Naruto live in the outskirts of the village. Thankfully Naruto was now able to live in the mansion his parents use to live in and during the two years he lived there Naruto managed to discover and quickly learn his father's fame technique the Hirashin. With four of the three-pronged kunai and memories of Kido Spells Naruto got from Ichigo's memories (Guess his ancestor had a pretty good memory)

Naruto managed to create a barrier around the temple and teleport it next to his parent's mansion, which while in the village's walls, was deeper within the large forest of the village, most likely for privacy like a lot of other rich people in Konoha do. That and it would be better from having unwanted eyes on him, though Naruto would have to place up some security seals in order too ensure privacy. Later on Naruto had come up with the crazy idea to reconstruct and merge the mansion and the temple together so that way Naruto and his fellow Shinigami would have a larger space to live in. He was thinking of this idea while inside the temple after teleporting it.

But to the surprise of not just Naruto but the Sandaime Hokage as well, the next morning both buildings had merged together, while the former was sleeping inside the mansion. He hadn't felt any movement at all during the night and yet when he woke up he found himself in a different, single and larger house. After calling his jiji and an hour or two of exploring Naruto and Hiruzen discovered that the material used to create the temple were from the Shodaime Hokage's Mokuton combined with modification seals created by his wife and the Kyuubi's first jinchuuriki Mito Uzumaki. Modification seals were seals that could modify a single room or an entire building to the needs of the person who made the seal or anyone related too the person, such as Naruto being related to Mito, the woman being his great grandaunt. The Uzumaki clan, being masters at fuinjutsu, were able too take this seal to a whole new level such as what happened with the temple and mansion. The latter also had modification seals courtesy of Naruto's parents. The seals in the temple reacted to Naruto's plan while he was inside of it and merged with the mansion, with said mansion having the same seals thus making the merge all the more successful. Either way it only meant that Naruto had a larger place for him and other Shinigami too live, not that he minded.

While all this was happening Hiruzen was working on explaining Naruto's new powers. This was in order too avoiding massive panics or civilians and idiotic shinobi trying to kill Naruto out of bias fear. He would explain to the populace of the large black energy that was felt was a result of Naruto awakening his 'bloodline' as it was decided to be called and a few details that would be altered to a degree. Hiruzen and Naruto agreed too leave out the part of Zangetsu having a spirit. The Hokage, Naruto and the council and a few others if necessary under heavy penalties would only know about said topic until a safer time.

Back in the present a more or less dressed Naruto was busy brushing his teeth and mentally planning out his day. While gurgling some water he heard a knock at his door. Doing a quick spit Naruto said, "Come in"

The door opened and walking in was a man who looked like he was in his mid twenties. He was a little bit taller then a man of his age would be and had tan skin and a calm look on his face. Both his hair and eyes were brown, with the former being unruly and going down to his neck, covered his ears, the right side of his face while the rest of it, mostly the left side, was left uncovered. His attire consisted of a long wide sleeve zippered black jacket with a mesh shirt and black shirt underneath the jacket, which was a little bit open at the top. At the bottom of his body he wore matching black pants with white bandages at his ankles and bottom leg with black sandals. Over the jacket was a white cloak that had long sleeves and a short collar. On the back of the cloak was the Gotei symbol, which Naruto decided to use as the Shinigami clan's symbol. The last bit was a sword strapped to his waist with a robust hexagonal shaped tsuba and a black leather wrapped handle. And while his stance appeared calm his aurora was letting out nothing but power; not as great as Naruto's but still formidable.

"Naruto-sama, the Hokage has sent a Jigokucho saying he needs too speak with you." The man said in a polite and formal voice.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom after getting dressed. His attire was similar too the man's except that his white cloak had no sleeves thus revealing his black jacket's sleeves and his dual Zanpakuto strapped too his back. "Thank you Kaiso I'll head there after having breakfast." Naruto replied.

Kaiso Isamu was one of the many Shinigami that Naruto had discovered during his two-year journey around the world. When he was twelve Naruto had managed to convince the Sandaime Hokage to let him explore the world while also searching for anything related to the Shinigami a thousand years along with finding other Shinigami that might be just awakening their powers. It took sometime to convince Hiruzen since even though Naruto's powers were Kage-level, maybe higher, along with the fact that he had his ancestor's memories and a Zanpakuto Spirit. However when bringing up those facts and with a few more convincing words, Naruto had the Hokage's permission too leave the village for two years until he had too return.

The venture had proved more fruitful then Naruto had ever imagined. He managed too reach Uzushio and Whirlpool Country, the birth place of his mother Kushina Uzumaki and retrieve several artifacts and sealed them into storage scrolls while leaving the rest hidden in the catacombs underneath the Uzukage tower. Even though he was a Shinigami now he was still an Uzumaki by blood and along with sharing his clan's love of seals, he also wanted to explore his clan's village, taking in its sights and finding anything that could help him with his goal of resurrecting the Shinigami.

And then there were the number of Shinigami he managed to find over those two years. He didn't really know how many he would find, though he guessed maybe a small number. Instead he returned back to the village with a total of 43 Shinigami, himself included. The reasons for this large number because one his large spiritual pressure was like a beacon for his fellow Shinigami, many of them coming to him rather than the other way around while the rest Naruto discovered during his travels. They all ranged from different ages with a few being older then Naruto, yet they all swore loyalty to Naruto because of his guidance of using their new powers and his clearly more vast power. And the best part: out of the 43 Shinigami seventeen including Naruto and Kaiso Isamu could use Bankai along with their very high spiritual pressure, which they demonstrated during their arrival too Konoha a few months ago in order to show the village why the Shinigami were so powerful. It had been funny too see the shocked and awed looks on their faces at the power Naruto and his Shinigami brothers and sisters were releasing.

Back in the present Naruto headed off towards the Hokage Tower after a good breakfast of ramen (yes ramen for breakfast), cereal and milk. A few minutes later thanks to Shunpo Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office. Said man was currently reviewing some papers with the aid of his shadow clones. Naruto inwardly smirked as he remembered when he mentioned that trick to the Hokage. It was the first time the Shinigami had seen the old man acting up and stuff. "Hey old man you called for me?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen looked up from his work and smiled at seeing his surrogate grandson before dispelling his clones. "Ah Naruto-kun I'm glad you got my message. I was worried that I've might have used those… Jigokucho was it, incorrectly"

During Naruto's travel, the blonde hair boy had been trying too see if he could recreate any of the devices that the Shinigami had used in the past. It was fortunate that he managed to find memories of these items from Ichigo's memories and also a hidden and ancient facility built by the last captain of the 12th Division and head of the Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Naruto guessed that the mad scientist wanted to preserve his work and notes even after his death for whatever reason. Naruto was just grateful he found it and spent most of his time there before packing as much as he could with him and then left one of his father's kunai there in case he needed to get back there quickly.

Anyway one of the said items that he managed to create were the Jigokucho, the Hell Butterflies that were used by the Ancient Shinigami as messengers. It had taken a while for Naruto to think up of how to recreate these creatures but by the time he returned to Konoha he managed to come up with a theory. Naruto had managed to convince the Hokage of how useful it would be for Konoha and the Hokage and Naruto also agreed to bring in the Aburame clan. The clan would be a great help for recreating the Jigokucho due to their relationship with insects. And when Hiruzen explained the project to Shibi, the Aburame clan head was greatly intrigued by the idea and agreed with his clan helping out.

With Naruto and his notes combined with the Aburame clan's large insect breeding areas, the project had actually been finished in just a few weeks. The clan had managed to gather a few newborn caterpillars, which Naruto injected with a substance that he claimed was chakra made into liquid form. Since the clan also used insects to gather information, Naruto had an easier time of directing their abilities as messengers. Either way the results were good and the recreation of the Jigokucho was a success. Naruto then explained to the Hokage that all they had to do was make physical contact with a Jigokucho, such as having it perched on their fingers and then whisper the message towards the creature, along with the name of the person it should go too. Since they already had chakra in them the Jigokucho's spiritual energy would connect with both the sender and the receiver with the bonus of them being undetectable by chakra sensors. They hadn't been used yet since the Hokage wanted to wait until more were breed, a task he assigned to both the Aburame Clan and some of Naruto's Shinigami.

"Yeah they worked greatly though I'm wondering why didn't just send a messenger monkey instead?" Naruto asked since the Hokage knew that the young Shinigami preferred to have as few people as possible know the location of his clan compound.

"I was going to but I figured that this would be a good chance to test out the Jigokucho." Hiruzen replied.

Naruto shrugged. "Fair enough so what did you want to see me about?" The Shinigami head asked.

"Well besides wanting to speak with you over the rest of your ideas, I wanted to see if you and your people were ready to begin training some of the shinobi to combat the Hollows that you discovered along with assigning a mission to one of your Shinigami." The Sandaime Hokage replied.

At the age of ten Naruto had discovered that there were still Hollows in the world though not enough for Naruto to be worried. While the information was fuzzy with the aid of Zangetsu, Naruto managed to find out that ever since the Rikudou Sennin defeated the Juubi, which was connected to Hollows, many of the creatures had begun to reappear over the centuries. But over said centuries many of the Hollows had begun to change if the wording was correct. As usually the Hollows tried to feast on souls, either living or dead, but this proved to be a problem for them. Since humans had gained the mastery of chakra, an energy similar to reiatsu, the humans were able to fight back, killing many Hollows that were unprepared for their prey too be able to harm them.

And it was nearly impossible too feast off of dead souls because of Ichigo's actions. While the fate of Soul Society was still unclear when Ichigo broke the walls down separating it from the Human World, it also affected of how Souls get to the afterlife. That means that said walls, in other words the Dangai, the dimension that Shinigami used to travel through using the Senkaimon was destroyed and thus the need for Shinigami to go through it. This made it easier for them to enter the Human World to protect the humans and later on moved there and integrated with humans. Furthermore this means that dead souls can enter Soul Society or whatever acts as the afterlife, quicker without the need of a Shinigami. If Hollows could somehow pursue them then they would've done so. And with dead souls being less frequent in the Human World and the living being able to fight back, the Hollows were pushed back near extinction.

Some Hollows had managed to find safety in certain areas unapproachable by humans through normal means. This is where the change began because many of these areas were filled with chakra and natural energy, also known as Reishi to the Shinigami. Hollows that chose to stay in these areas began to change both physically, mentally and spiritually in order too adapt to their new environment. While they did not become human, they became creatures that were intelligent and could use chakra, many of them taking on animal-like appearances. In short those Hollows and descendants were now chakra using creatures used as summons by shinobi. Kind of ironic that said creatures would fight alongside those that they once considered food. There were still however, other Hollows but in areas that humans rarely go too and it still wasn't clear if they could go too Hueco Mundo, if it even still existed.

"Well I do have a few of ideas for teaching the shinobi ranks but I'm just curious what the mission is and why you're giving it to us?" Naruto said since he knew that even though they were a clan of Shinigami, they still needed money besides from slaying Hollows that wandered into human populated zones. That and they were considered part of Konoha's military.

"Well I wanted to wait until you and the Shinigami settled into Konoha more and help teach the shinobi forces of dealing with Hollows, we're currently don't have any other available teams to send and I think this would be a good chance for you and the others to work alongside the village's shinobi." Hiruzen explained.

"Fair enough. So what is the mission anyway?" Naruto asked.

"The mission I'm giving you is actually to back-up team 7 a recently made Genin teams under Kakashi Hatake in Wave Country." Hiruzen said as he took out a scroll. "The mission was C-rank but turned A-rank when they and the client were attacked by missing-nin from Kirigakure, the Demon Brothers I believe they were. According to what the client, Tazuna, told Kakashi the reason that the mission's rank was a C-rank was because that Wave Country was currently in a economic depression and could only gather enough money for a C-rank."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "They've must've been desperate if they were willing to lie about the mission's importance. What was the mission anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Well the mission that was given to the team was to escort Tazuna back to his nation and watch over the construction of a bridge he's building that will connect the nation to the main lands for trading purposes." Hiruzen explained before tossing another scroll towards Naruto. "While that mission is still for them the mission I wish to assign to the Shinigami you send is to deal with the source of the nation's problem: Gato."

"Gato?" Naruto asked as he skimmed the scroll's contents. "As in Gato the shipping tycoon?"

"The very same though according to my sources that is merely a front for his more illegal activities and apparently he's taking over Wave Country as a base of power for his underground dealings." Hiruzen explained. "While he's causing trouble for Wave Country his work is also causing trouble for other nations, mainly Fire Country so its for both the sake of our nation as well that he be dealt with."

Naruto thought over it for a moment before nodding. "Okay I guess we'll do it. I think I'll go myself if that's okay jiji." Naruto said.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, expecting Naruto wanting to go himself though he wasn't to keen on the idea. "Are you sure you can handle it? And what about the other Shinigami? Will they be okay with you gone?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto smirked. "You don't have to worry jiji, I'll leave Kaiso-san in charge and even then they know how to take care of themselves without me. And I can handle nearly anything, remember when I sparred with you three years ago?"

"Yes you don't have to remind me." Hiruzen grumbled, recalling of how he wanted to spar with Naruto to see what his Shinigami powers were capable. Despite him being a Kage with Kage-level chakra, he still had trouble holding his own against Naruto even in his Zanpakuto's Shikai mode though Naruto still used Bankai to defeat him. Still it was kind of embarrassing for the Professor to be pushed to the edge of defeat by an eleven-year old and Naruto used every moment he got to rub it in.

Naruto's smirked increase before continuing, "Yeah but you get my point. Besides I haven't gotten a chance to stretch my legs since I got back here and the last time I managed to cut loose was when I was fighting in Kirigakure." The blond added.

"You still haven't told me how you got yourself involved with helping the Kiri rebels." The Hokage deadpanned while giving Naruto a look.

"Hey a lot of stuff happened that's all I can say." Naruto shrugged, though he had the decency to look sheepish. "Anyway can I bring someone else with me? Another fellow Shinigami?"

Hiruzen sighed. "Fine very well you can but be sure to give that scroll to Kakashi to inform him of the details of your mission. You leave at the South Gate in two hours." The Hokage said.

"Got it jiji" Naruto said doing a mock salute before using Shunpo and vanishing from the office. Hiruzen just rolled his eyes at his surrogate grandson's childish actions before returning to his work.

As Naruto was heading back towards the compound to pick up the second person a voice in his head spoke, and it wasn't Zangetsu. **"So you're finally going out into the field huh? About time too was getting bored of seeing no action."** The voice said.

"Was wondering when you would wake up Kurama." Naruto responded through his mental link with the Kyuubi. It had been four years, when he was ten, when Naruto had finally made contact with the Kyuubi. With a rough beginning, which involved fighting inside his mind, chakra remnants of Naruto's parents and several other factors, Naruto had managed to befriend the large chakra entity, even learning the fox's name, Kurama along with several other things about. More importantly Naruto had full access to his Zanpakuto powers now that he and Kurama were on good terms and he could use the fox's powers.

Zangetsu had explained to Naruto that dual Zanpakuto weren't as powerful as single Zanpakuto but were unique and rare because they possessed two spirits, one for each blade. Both spirits of the Zanpakuto possessed the same ability that can either be used either together or separately. And in Ichigo's case his Zanpakuto spirits represented his different powers and in different forms. The white Ichigo and the old man were both Zangetsu, the former representing Ichigo's Hollow/Shinigami Powers while the latter represented his Quincy Powers he inherited from his mother.

However in Naruto's case his Zanpakuto was different then other Shinigami's dual Zanpakuto, both past and present due to the Kyuubi. The one that was called Zangetsu was his sole Zanpakuto spirit, representing his Shinigami powers, but Kurama's influence within him altered his Zanpakuto into a dual Zanpakuto and even gave it some of his abilities. And if you include the changes that Naruto took on when he used Bankai, Kurama was in a way, Naruto's Hollow/Fullbring powers while Zangetsu was his Shinigami powers. Besides it was easier just to call the Kyuubi by his birth name (also the fox didn't want to change it anyway). The only people who knew about Naruto befriending Kurama were his fellow Shinigami and the Hokage, the latter it took some convincing that the Kyuubi wouldn't manipulate Naruto.

"**I woke up when I heard that the old timer wanted to see you." **The fox replied. **"I'm just glad that you decided to take this mission yourself then giving it to someone else."**

"Hey I meant when I said that I needed to see some action after helping the others settle in. Besides I know that would've have ranted about seeing some action too and what better chance of dealing with a tyrant business man like Gato who hires missing-nin and mercenaries?" Naruto replied.

Kurama let out a grunt in response before asking, **"Speaking of which, is the person you're going to bring with you Rajingu? He's the only one I know that has a bone to pick with that Gato person."**

"Yeah" Naruto replied. "I know he's move on from his parent's death but I figure with a chance like this he can finally be free of his past." Naruto said before he spotted the Shinigami compound.

**Three Days Later, Coast of Wave Country, with Team 7 plus client**

Kakashi was inwardly cursing himself at the current situation. It had started at least a week ago when he and his team had finished another D-rank mission and headed towards the Hokage tower to report as well as request a C-rank mission. Since they had done enough 'chores' as his genins stated, the Hokage decided to give them a C-rank mission, which involved escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna back to his country and watched over the construction of his bridge. It sounded simple and any opposition would most likely be bandits or pirates.

Turns out that assessment was wrong, as no sooner then an hour or so when they left Konoha the Demon Brothers, missing-nin from Kirigakure, attacked them. The battle was brief and Kakashi managed to incapacitate the assailants did they learn the true danger of this C-rank mission, that Wave Country had been taken over by the business tyrant Gato who had hired missing-nin to kill Tazuna and stop the bridge's completion. Though originally intended to return back to Konoha, after a brief discussion with his team decided they wanted to continue. And so they continued towards Wave, though Kakashi sent back his summon Pakkun to inform the Hokage on the recent events and ask for more back-up in case the two teams got more then they could handle.

And it did! Now after a brief skirmish with another missing-nin, the A-rank shinobi Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist and one of the members of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen group, we finds Kakashi in his current predicament. Said predicament was the copycat ninja now trapped in a water prison by Zabuza with his manmade mist surrounding them. And though Kakashi couldn't see clearly even with his sharingan he could tell that things weren't going so well for his team. Said team was now trying to protect the client from Zabuza's water clones. Sakura was standing in front of the client while Sasuke Uchiha, the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre along with his mother Mikoto Uchiha, and Sai were taking on the water clones, with little success.

Soon one of the clones made a dash towards Tazuna, moving so fast that none of the genin would be able to keep up. But before he could attack the bridge builder a voice shouted, **"Hado #4. Byakurai!"** And a beam of lightning flew past Tazuna and Sakura piercing the water clone's form, thus causing it to dispel and turn into a puddle of water.

"What was that?" Sakura asked out loud but before anyone could even respond the sound of something against the wind could be heard and then several water clones turned into puddles after being slashed by what appeared to be large black colored slashes.

Zabuza was stunned of seeing so many of his clones being cut down so quickly and taking a brief glance at his prisoner saw that Kakashi was also surprise. Though the copycat shinobi wondered if it were reinforcements but neither he nor Zabuza could think of anything else when a shadow fell over them. Zabuza's instincts kicked in and using his free hand managed to raise his weapon, the broadsword Kubikiribocho just in time to block two dual swords wielded by a young blonde wearing a Konoha headband.

Naruto smirked at shocked look on Zabuza's face. Putting some more weight downwards Naruto said, "Well this is first. Usually I move so fast that even if people can react in time, they either end up dead or the very least seriously injured." Naruto said.

Zabuza let out a growl. "Don't get cocky brat! I've met a lot of people who think they have what it takes to take me down and their corpses are left out for the crows!" He snarled before pushing Naruto back, surprising Zabuza and Kakashi that the blonde hair boy was floating in the air before them. However before Zabuza could gather his wits Naruto raised his swords into air and said, **"Getsuga Tensho!"** And brought both blades downward and they released two large blasts of black energy straight towards Zabuza. The Demon of the Mist had the brains to jump out of the way, and thus releasing Kakashi from the water prison, in order to avoid being killed by the attack.

Kakashi had managed to dodge the attack too but the backlash of the attack struck the sharingan user that he did several air flips before landing in the water face upwards. Fortunately someone grabbed him and pulled him towards land near the rest of his team and the client. The person was a male who appeared to be at least eighteen year olds. He had long smooth black hair that went down to his back with a few strands sticking out. His skin was a light tan and he had deep sea-green eyes. His attire was similar to Naruto's except his haori was being held at the waist by a black leather belt with gold stripes on it and his pants were a dark blue too. In his right hand he held a katana with a brown oval guard that had a black and yellow handle.

"Is this everyone?" The man asked as he helped Kakashi towards his team and leaned him against a tree.

No one really responded but it was Sakura who instead asked, "W-who are you guys?" She asked as she looked towards where the blonde boy about their age was fighting against the person that had nearly killed them. Now that the mist had fade away due to Naruto's attack, they could see clearly once more as well as the fact that Naruto had Zabuza on the defense.

It was Kakashi who answered her question after pulling his headband down over his sharingan. "Well the one who is fighting Zabuza right now is Naruto Uzumaki, head of the recently made Shinigami clan of Konoha." Ignoring the shocked looks on his genin's faces Kakashi looked at the person standing next to him. "And I assume you're one as well right?"

The man nodded. "Yep I'm Rajingu Masaharu one of the elites of our clan. We were sent by the Hokage to back you guys up. Good thing too since you were getting your asses kicked." The man replied before turning his attention back towards the fight.

Zabuza was, though he would never admit it, scared. This person, a kid no less, was completely dominating him with his dual swords and incredible speed. One moment the kid was in front of him and then the next moment he would reappear somewhere else and nearly killing the Demon of the Mist. What made it worse is that the kid could use those swords for long range attacks due to the chains attached to the sword's pommel, using the blades as flails almost. Even with his skills as a swordsman and years of experience he knew that his chances of beating this kid were slim.

'Should I call Haku out to help?' Zabuza thought to himself as his sword deflected another strike from Naruto's weapon. 'No even the two of us the chances of defeating this kid are slim. Kakashi and his team aren't a problem but if that other guy who came with this kid jumps in then we'll end up dead. Better to have Haku remain where he is so we can pull an escape if necessary, for now I'll try a different approach.'

Once he got an opening Zabuza did a chakra infused jump backwards while performing hand seals with only his left hand, something Naruto took notice of. 'Interesting so he can do single handed hand seals.' The young Shinigami thought but noticed that multiple water clones of Zabuza began to rise from the lake and surround him, all of them gripping swords too.

As one all the clones attacked Naruto who didn't show a trace of fear but instead smirked as he raised his dual blades and charged towards the nearest clone. As he cut down that clone he moved onto the next one using the sword style he had invented. Since he wielded a dual-type Zanpakuto, it was only natural that he trained himself to use both at once. But because of their unique shape he also held them in the reverse grip, using them as daggers too. And with the fact that they had chains attached underneath their handles, Naruto would switch in between using one as flail for long range and the other for close range while at the same time moving, making it look like he was dancing almost while taking on several enemies at once. And that was only when he wasn't using his Zanpakuto's techniques, which were darkness type (A/N: In my story Zangetsu is a Darkness-Type Zanpakuto besides being just a melee) fused with other elements sometimes.

After cutting down the eighth clone Naruto felt a shadow over him and looked up to see that three of the remaining ten water clones had decided to attack from above. Smirking Naruto swung both his swords upwards. **"Dual Getsuga Tensho!" **And fired two, though smaller, Getsuga Tensho upwards with one taking out a single water clone while the other took out the other two.

Following it up Naruto focused on the remaining energy shards from that attack and doing a spin with his swords shouted, **"Getsuga Soshaku! (Moon Fang Bite)"** And soon the shards followed Naruto's swords and struck the remaining clones, dispelling them back into water. While Getsuga Soshaku manipulated the shard remnants of Getsuga Tensho weren't as strong, they were still deadly and were good for getting rid of a large mass of clones.

But soon Naruto felt a spike of chakra nearby and saw to his left the real Zabuza finishing up from what Naruto assumed a long string of hand seals. 'Ah so he had the clones distract me while he finished his jutsu. Judging by the chakra he's using it must be pretty powerful. Well I guess its only polite to go all out as well.' Naruto thought as he took a stance and then raised both swords before slamming them together, pointing forward, with the right hand gripping both handles in front of the left hand.

At the same time Zabuza had just about finished his technique when he saw what Naruto was doing. The Demon of the Mist didn't know what the kid was planning but was going to end things here before Naruto could do anything. Forming a bird hand seal he said, **"Suton: Great Waterfall Jutsu!"** and suddenly the water around him began to rise up higher and higher, towering over Naruto who still hadn't moved from his spot. When the tower was high enough it began to fall downwards towards Naruto, almost like a waterfall.

While team 7 and Tazuna watched in horror at the large body of water heading straight towards Naruto, Rajingu appeared to be perfectly calm with his sword already sheathed. He knew what his leader was going to do and so did not worry about Naruto's safety, knowing that he could take care of himself.

And just as the water was inches away from Naruto, the blonde hair boy murmured a single word, **"Bankai!"** And to everyone, minus Rajingu, shock when the body of water fully enveloped Naruto it was instead flung backwards by a large burst of black energy. And as the watery explosion died down and the energy disappeared, the people gathered saw that Naruto had changed, literally.

Naruto was now wearing an unzipped ankle length, long sleeved black coat over a black shirt. The coat also had red cross-like markings on his chest, abdominal and forearm sections, along with red leather shoulder plates, red leg bindings with red tassel of rope hanging from his shoulders. Along with that red bandages now covered his arms and legs. He also had a red fur collar as well as wristbands for both the arms. His dual Zanpakuto had turned into a single Nodachi but with a longer black blade with a long handle that was black too but three red dots on both sides of the handle over each other, along with a black glowing chain attached to the sword's pommel on one end and the other end attached to his right sleeve. Finally his hair seemed to have grown out a little bit and turned red and two bangs at the front were sticking up, giving the appearance of horns or ears. And if you looked closely you could see that the white sclera of his eyes had turned black, his blue eyes turning red and his pupils had become slits. His skin color remained the same but his whiskers also widened and looked thicker too. All in all he had a very intimidating appearance.

But it wasn't just his appearance, the aurora and power he was releasing was also overwhelming to the others as it covered them like a blanket, drowning them too like a body of water. Even Rajingu was amazed despite having seen Naruto in his Bankai form once. It was especially hard for Zabuza since he was closer and he had used up a lot of chakra in that last technique along with all the water clones he made before that he was barely standing. Naruto looked towards the swordsman, who couldn't help but feel engulfed by the young Shinigami's eyes as they stared into his soul. Finally Naruto spoke, though in a deeper voice that sounded like two or three people talking at once, as he raised his sword and murmured, **"Gengetsu!(Crescent Moon)"** And swung his sword downwards, firing a perfect crescent shape attack of black concentrated reiatsu straight towards Zabuza as it cut through the water.

Unable to move, Zabuza raised his sword in a last ditch attempt to block the attack and even sent whatever chakra he had left into his broadsword to strengthen it. When the attack made contact with the blade, Kubikiribocho managed to hold the attack back for a few seconds before breaking in half completely and then strike Zabuza on his left side. The force of the attack also sent the missing-nin flying backwards across the water towards the other end of the lake, crashing into some trees.

Even though smoke that had formed from the impact obscured Naruto's vision, he could sense the Zabuza was, miraculously, still alive though barely. Naruto was about to move in and finish him off when he suddenly sense another chakra source, mid-chunin level if he had to guess, appear besides Zabuza before disappearing completely. Naruto frowned when he couldn't sense them, meaning they were no longer in the nearby area or had somehow cloaked their presence. 'Must've been another of Zabuza's subordinates or an associate.' Naruto thought to himself before letting out a sigh and heading back towards others.

**And done! Hoped you all like Naruto's bankai form and his new attacks though there will be more later on. Also the reason I chose Zangetsu to be a Darkness-Type Zanpakuto because it sounded better and made sense too in a way. Also the red parts of his outfit, including the hair, were influence by Kurama while the red dots on the handle represent the Uzumai clan's symbol. One last thing is that Naruto is two years older then the other Rookie 12 since I thought it would make better sense. Also for those who don't know the sclera are the white part of our eyes.**

**Anyway review!**

**Wacko12**


End file.
